mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 414 - Tormented
The Movie Synopsis On an island community off New England, crappy jazz pianist Tom Stewart (Richard Carlson) is preparing to marry the woman he loves, wealthy Meg Hubbard (Lugene Sanders). His plans are jeopardized by his possessive old girlfriend, busty singer Vi Mason (Juli Reding), who threatens to blackmail him with his old love letters. During a confrontation at the top of the island's abandoned lighthouse, the railing breaks and Vi falls. Tom has a chance to save her but doesn't. Tom's relief at Vi's death soon fades when her vengeful spirit begins showing up wherever he goes. He is prepared to kill again when a hipster milkman (Joe Turkel) guesses his secret and demands hush money. Would Tom even go so far as to kill a child who adores him to protect his secret? Information Susan Gordon, director Bert I. Gordon's daughter, plays the role of Sandy. The Episode Host Segments * Prologue: Tom Servo and Crow set up a new home in the ventilation duct over the bridge. When Gypsy tries to join them, chaos erupts. * Segment One (Invention Exchange): Gypsy has entangled the bridge. Joel shows off the Aunt Catherine Wheel to help people remember all their relatives. The Mads show off the drinking jacket, perfect for the fashionable lush going through the DTs. * Segment Two: Joel tries to clean out the Crunchberries the Bots left in the vents and gets stuck; the Bots flat-out refuse to help him, trying to blackmail him for their assistance. * Segment Three: Joel and the Bots push figurines of their least favorite pop singers out of the top of a toy lighthouse, in the same manner the man in the movie pushed his singing girlfriend off. In the end, they feel a bit guilty. Well, not really. * Segment Four: Tom and Crow pretend to be disembodied heads to scare Joel and Gypsy. Joel outwits them by taking their bodies and leaving them in the dark. * Segment Five: Joel and the Bots are traumatized by the film, but cure their blues by singing a song about happy thoughts. Frank joins in with his own morbid version, but Dr. Forrester leaves a live grenade beside him just before the button is pushed. * Stinger: "Tom Stewart killed me! Tom Stewart killed me!" Other Notes Miscellanea *'Unusual credits': The hand grenade Dr. Forrester drops on Frank explodes as Joel Hodgson's credit appears, causing the screen to shake briefly. Obscure References *''"Uh-oh, Crook and Chase are calling!"'' Crook & Chase is a TV talk show that focuses on country music. *''"...from the mixed-up files of one Bert I. Gordon."'' A reference to the children's book From the Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler. *''"The Secret Storm!"'' The Secret Storm was a soap opera that aired until 1974. *''"Forever in Lugenes!"'' Tom is parodying the Neil Diamond song "Forever in Blue Jeans". *''"Meg..." "It will come back to you!"'' A parody of the Steely Dan song "Peg". *''"They lived in that last house on the beach." "On the left?"'' A reference to the 1972 horror movie The Last House on the Left. *''"Believe it...or not!"'' Crow is imitating Jack Palance on the 1980s Ripley's Believe It or Not! TV series. *''"This belonged to V. I. Warshawski!"'' V. I. Warshawski is a female Chicago private eye featured in a series of novels and a 1991 movie. *''"Vi ask Vi?"'' A parody of "Why ask why?", the advertising slogan for Bud Dry beer. *''"This is like 'Barton Fink' now!"'' Barton Fink was a 1991 film directed by the Coen brothers. *''"The original Dead Milkman."'' A reference to the satirical punk band the Dead Milkmen. *''"I got a wife and kids in Baltimore, Jack!"'' A quote from the Bruce Springsteen song "Hungry Heart". *''"Sammy Cahn is the doctor!"'' Sammy Cahn was a Tin Pan Alley and Broadway songwriter. *''"Savoir Faire is everywhere!"'' The catchphrase of Savoir Faire, a character from the cartoon Klondike Kat. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 4